The present invention relates to retainers for supporting unit filters in a filter housing, and more particular to a bottom support retaining means for a traytype unit filter cell installed in a bottom access flow-through filter housing.
Bottom access gas flow-through filter housings are widely used in air cooling, heating and ventilation systems which are located in a building because they provide for easy and ready access to the filter located in the housing. The bottom access flow-through housings typically have a sliding panel or hinged door providing the closure over the bottom access aperture in the flow-through filter housing. It is this sliding panel or door which engages the bottom of the unit filter in the flow-through housing. However, when the sliding panel is removed or the door opened, nothing supports the unit filter. If one is not careful, or very dexterous when opening the door or removing the panel the unit filter will fall out of the flow-through housing through the open bottom access aperture. By the same token, when installing a new unit filter in the heretofore known bottom access filter housing the person doing the installation must somehow manually hold the unit filter up in the housing while attempting to slide the closure panel or moving the door across the access aperture.
A need exists for a means for retaining a unit filter in a bottom access flow-through filter housing when the panel, door or other closure means is removed from the bottom access aperture of the housing.